11 59 pm
by SYuuri
Summary: It's one minute to midnight and Kim and Tommy are discussing something. TK ONESHOT. Plz read and rev.


**11.59 p.m.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine and will never be mine.**

**:: A One-shot. Very short. Very simple. Hope you like it as much as I enjoy writing it ;)**

**:: Kim and Tommy have patched up things in the past. The letter is no longer an issue. In fact, in the year 2004, they're expecting their first child. **

* * *

**_You don't marry someone you can live with. You marry the person who you cannot live without_**

* * *

" **See? I've told you many, many times. It's a girl," Kim nudged Tommy's stomach. It was almost midnight and they were cuddling under the soft and thick comforter. " woman's intuition is good, you know. Especially mine,"**

**The early test had informed them the baby's gender. A girl. Tommy and Kim were expecting a daughter. Tommy had said that no matter if it was a girl or a son he couldn't be happier than he already was. Kim was thrilled at the news. Although she didn't voice out her pleasure to Tommy, he knew better.**

" **A girl. I know you'd love to have a girl. You'll dress her up with cute clothes with ribbons and lace. And I'm pretty sure you'll ask me to paint the nursery pink…," he said with a leer. He still remembered tons of pink clothes that she wore around him back in high school. She's no longer a pink addict anymore but he still loved to tease her about it. **

**Kim looked up with a slight guity grin. " Come on! Don't tell me you didn't enjoy the view everytime I had that pink mid-rif baring top with those skirts on. Not to mention the pink spandex. You're so not good in hiding your excitement, Honey," **

**His hand trapped under her traveled down her spine in a soothing caress. He grimaced at the thought of his 'excitement' showing. High school with a beautiful girlfriend was torture. " Since I have seen you in less than that, I have no comments," **

**Her blush amused him and he leaned over to kiss her, his hand resting on her started bulging belly. "Love you," Kim flashed him her megawatt smile in return. " so… how about the name?" **

" **I haven't thought about it. Any suggestions?" she played with his hair behind his neck, feeling him shiver from the touch. **

**Tommy looked thoughtful for a while. " Mary Jane?" **

" **This baby will be a brunette I believe," Kim chided him with a look. " and I won't let people start calling my baby MJ. Before you know it, she'll ask you about that Parker guy and why he hasn't come for her yet, dangling from the ceiling with the red costume," **

" **You and your twisted mind. Okay… how about Jessica?" Tommy buried his nose in his wife's silky hair. **

" **I know for a fact that there're about twenty five Jessicas around here so I don't see the need to add your daughter to that list," Kim replied, her eyes twinkling with mirth. **

" **Megan?" he actually had the nerve to recommend the name of the girl who used to develop a major crush on him back in college. The last time he heard, she had gone to the four corners of the globe and met the man who became her husband in Korea.**

" **You want to sleep outside?" Kim asked sweetly and somehow threateningly.**

" **How about Lucy?"**

" **Jason used to have a cat named Lucy,"**

" **Rita?" **

" **You miss her that bad, huh?" **

" **Snow White?"**

**Kim shot him an are-you-crazy-or-insane? look." Over my dead body," **

**Tommy chuckled, tightening his protective hold around her. " What's this? The Tommy Oliver Reject?" **

" **Well, I have to start doing something before you come up with the name Barbie," Kim said jokingly. "Barbie Oliver," she couldn't help her laughter. " gosh, that's really terrible,"**

" **Since this baby will not be a blonde," Tommy repeated her words. " Barbie is not in order," **

" **Daphne? You said she was hot, for a cartoon character," Kim raised her eyebrows, moving her fingers to his face and tracing his jaw line. **

**Tommy let out a good laugh at the final name. Kim shut him up with a kiss which he gratefully returned. They were lost in each other before she finally pulled back from his mouth. He smiled. " Okay, let's get serious here," **

" **I _am_ serious," she reminded him yet again. **

" **And I'm not?" **

" **Let's continue this tomorrow, Handsome," Kim said around a yawn. " it's late and your daughter needs to rest," **

" **Goodnight, Beautiful," he kissed her forehead twice before settling back. He felt her head resting on his shoulder and she mumbled back, **

" **Night, Tommy," **

" **Goodnight, Xena," he muttered after a long silence. In her sleepy state, Kim still had the energy to smack him upside the head. **

" **Sleep, Tommy,"**

" **Cleopatra? We can call her Cleo," he quickly added as if it would convince Kim.**

"…**,"**

" **Or Tinkerbell? **

" **Thomas…," **

" **Okay, okay," and then there's silence. Kim had already fallen into deep sleep but Tommy's mind was still working. He grinned. **

* * *

**:: Thank you for reading. This is very light. Just thought it will be fun to write. Please don't forget to leave your reviews. No Flame though. Thanks.**

**- Yuuri ;)**


End file.
